Norrin Radd
This article is about the character. For the 2007 film, see Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. :For the film that was in development and later abandoned, see The Silver Surfer (film). Norrin Radd, also known as the Silver Surfer, is a powerful being who helped the Fantastic Four defeat Galactus. Biography ''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Silver Surfer agreed to become Galactus' herald in return for the safety of his home-world, and the woman he loved. His power comes from the surfboard itself, which also serves as a beacon for Galactus. After Dr. Doom renders him unconscious, he steals the board. The Fantastic Four free the Silver Surfer from imprisonment to help them defeat Doom. Doom throws a cosmic spear at the Silver Surfer to kill him, but Sue Storm steps in an attempt to save him. She tries to use her force fields to block the spear, but it passes through the field and impales Sue. The Silver Surfer turns on Galactus after he witnesses Sue dying in Reed's arms. The Silver Surfer brings Sue back to life and then goes off to destroy Galactus, appearing to implode when he does. At the end of the film, the Silver Surfer is floating aimlessly through space, with his board in the background. As he drifts off screen, his eyes open and his board flies towards him. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Silver Surfer's strength is comparable to the Thing who can lift a maximum of 1 000 tons. *'Invulnerability:' Silver Surfer's invulnerability allows him to survive anything that the Fantastic Four, Doom or the military could throw at him with ease. Even when removed from his board and being tortured by a government agent, he display no signs of damage. *'Superhuman Speed:' Silver Surfer's speed in space is massively faster than light as seen when he travelled an at least inter-steller distance in a little more than a few seconds, but he appears to hold back a lot when in an atmosphere propably around mach 10; due to that being the limited safe speed in an atmosphere. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Silver Surfer has amazing reflexes; as seen when he easily reacted to a salvo of missiles headed for him. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Silver Surfer hasn't shown to tire at all. *'Matter Manipulation:' Silver Surfer can manipulate matter allowing him to freeze large bodies of water, create massive holes in the ground without digging, and make Johnny Storm's molecules unstable. *'Intangibility:' Silver Surfer can traverse through solid materials without breaking them; probably through matter manipulation. *'Space Breathing:' Silver Surfer can breathe in space; probably through matter manipulation. *'Projection:' Silver Surfer was able to project images on the surface of his stomach. Abilities *'Skilled Combatant:' Radd has shown he is very capable of fighting off multiple obstacles and opponents including, but probably not limited to a salvo of missiles, the Fantastic Four, and Dr. Doom without to much problem. Relationships *Fantastic Four **Sue Storm/Invisible Woman - Ally. **Johnny Storm/Human Torch - Ally. **Ben Grimm/Thing - Ally. **Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic - Ally. *Victor von Doom/Dr. Doom - Enemy. *General Hager - Enemy. *Galactus - Former master turned enemy. Appearances/Actors *Story series (1 film) **Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' (First appearance) - Laurence Fishburne (Voice) and Doug Jones Behind the scenes *It has been said that he could have a his own film and is more in chance of happening than another fantastic four film. * In the comics, Silver Surfer agreed to become Galactus' herald in return for the safety of his home-world, Zenn-La, and the woman he loved, Shalla-Bal. Trivia *A solo film for the Silver Surfer was planned, and even scripted, before the project was eventually abandoned. The solo film would have better explored his origins, and would have revealed Galactus in his true form (which would be similar to the blue and purple attire he wears in the comics). It was even more likely to be made than a third Fantastic Four film. *Unlike in the comics, the Silver Surfer's cosmic power comes from his surfboard instead of being possessed by himself. *In the comics, Silver Surfer forms a friendship with Alicia Masters. Gallery SilverSurfer1-FF2.jpg SilverSurfer2-FF2.jpg SilverSurfer3-FF2.jpg SilverSurfer4-FF2.jpg SilverSurfer5-FF2.jpg SilverSurferGrabsJohnny-FF2.jpg SilverSurferLondon-FF2.jpg SilverSurfer.jpg|Promotional image Silver Surfer.jpg|Promotional image ff4 silver surfer alien body design03a copy.jpg|Concept art rise of the silver surfer01.jpg|Concept art for the Silver Surfer See Also *Silver Surfer Category:Fantastic Four (2005) characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Aliens Category:Henchmen Category:Allies Category:Earth-121698